Blaze of Love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Jessie / Luke - relationship. Not for kids! The sequel to 'Awesome secret love'


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE**

* * *

**Blaze of Love**

**In Jessie's room in the middle of the night.**

"So cool that you and me are home alone this weekend, Jessica. We can have so much fun." says Luke with a smile.

"Yes, we can. How about we start right now, Luke? Unless you feel too tired of course..." says Jessie in a soft nice tone.

"Tired...? Not one bit, babe! We can do something now. What did you have in mind, Jessie? Watch TV, play video games or eat ice cream?" says Luke.

"None of those. Don't act like you have no idea what I need right now. I want you to fuck me, Luke." says Jessie.

"I knew it all along, babe. Just wanted to pretend I didn't so I could see how you'd react to it. I'm gonna fuck you." says Luke.

"Mmmm, yeah! Let's have some hot sex, Luke. Be my man and fuck me hard like you've done before." says Jessie, her voice now turning sexy.

"Sure, Jessica!" says Luke as he take off his clothes.

"I'm so horny tonight. Ya know, it's been over a week since last time I got to be with you." says Jessie as she pull off her dress.

Jessie get on all four on her bed.

"Ready, woman?" says Luke in a manly tone.

"Yup! All ready for ya, sexy one." says Jessie.

Luke walk up to Jessie and push his big hard dick into Jessie's pussy and start to fuck her from behind.

"Mmmmmm, yeah! That feels so good. Keep doin' that to me." moans Jessie.

"Of course! Aaaahhhh, yes! This is really nice. Your pussy is really wet." moans Luke.

Luke starts to fuck Jessie harder and faster.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Fuck me like they do in porn-movies! Yes, Luke! Yes!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah...I'll do you as if you are a porn star." whisper Luke.

"Mmm, do that, Luke." says Jessie.

Luke grab Jessie's ass and starts to fuck her really wild and sexy.

"Awwwww, yes...so sexy!" moans Jessie with a smile.

Luke smile too when he sees and hear that Jessie love what he does to her.

"Oooooohhhhhh, yeaaaaahhhh! This is freakin' awesome, Luke." moans Jessie.

"Yeah, it's really sexy!" says Luke.

"Please, cum in me, Luke. Me is still on the pill so it's open touchdown for ya." whisper Jessie in a sexy smooth voice.

"Aaaahhhh, yes!" moans Luke as he thrust his dick hard and deep into Jessie and cum, launching a big creamy load into Jessie's wonderful pussy.

"Awwww, Luke! Your cum feels so dang good inside me. I cum too." moans a really happy Jessie with pleasure as she get a nice big orgasm.

"That was awesome!" says Luke, who is very happy too.

"It was, for sure, Luke. Thanks soo much for another awesome fuck." says Jessie.

"Thanks to you too, Jessie. You're very sexy and I love you." says Luke.

"Mmmm, I love you, Luke." says Jessie.

The next night in Jessie's room.

"Jessie, could you give me a blowjob?" says Luke.

"Awww, poor Luke! Of course I can do that." says Jessie.

Luke pull down his jeans and boxers.

"Oh yeah! That thing looks kinda stiff already." says Jessie with a smile.

Jessie goes down on her knees in front of Luke and begins to slowly and gently suck on Luke's big dick.

"Aaaahhhh, nice! This feels so good." moans Luke.

A huge smile spread across Jessie's face when Luke says that.

"Keep goin' like that, Jessie." says Luke.

Soon Luke cum in Jessie's mouth, but she just has a sexy little smirk on her face as she swallow all of Luke's warm cream.

"Oh...yummy!" says Jessie.

"Nice that you love it, babe." says Luke. "I love you."

"Awww, I love you too." says Jessie.

"I wanna fuck you my love." says Luke.

"Really? You did cum like less than a minute ago, can you get hard again now?" says Jessie. For a moment she forget that Luke is still young and that some young guys can get hard almost instantly after an orgasm.

"I'm hard already." says Luke as he show Jessie that his dick is totally hard again.

"Okay...fuck me then." says Jessie as she take off her clothes.

Luke take off his clothes too.

Jessie is on her back on the bed.

Luke get on top of Jessie and push his dick into her pussy.

"Oh yeah, babe. You're already wet." says Luke with a smile.

"Sure, just for you, Luke." whisper Jessie.

Luke starts to fuck Jessie nice and slow.

"Mmmm, yes! You have such a big sexy dick." whisper Jessie.

"And you really love that." says Luke.

"That's right, I do." says Jessie.

"Nice." says Luke.

"Luke, I want ya to do it a bit faster now." whisper Jessie.

"Sure, babe!" says Luke as he begin to fuck Jessie faster.

"Yeah, that's what mama love!" moans Jessie. "Bang your sexy nanny, horny boy!"

"You're awesome." says Luke.

"Mmmmm, yes!" moans Jessie.

"This is so good." whisper Luke.

"Yes it is." whisper Jessie in a soft sexy voice.

"Still using pills, are you?" whisper Luke.

"Awww, of course I do. Just cum in me when ya need to my love." says Jessie.

"Okay, nice." says Luke.

10 minutes later.

"Aaaaaahhhhh, yeah!" says Luke out loud as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Ooooohhhh, yes!" moans Jessie as she get an orgasm too.

"Wow, Jes! That was really fun." says Luke.

"I agree. That was very fun." says Jessie.

Luke give Jessie a small kiss on her pussy before he leave the room.

"Goodnight, babe!" says Luke.

"Mmmm! Goodnight, Luke!" says Jessie.

**The End.**


End file.
